


Lucky People

by adri_udagawa



Series: BelaNyoFra AU [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Gen, another painter bel story, human nyo!france, they're all their normal nation selves except for nyo!france, yup another one of my shit fics hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adri_udagawa/pseuds/adri_udagawa
Summary: Basically, Nat and friends get together, then she visits her and Adeline's old apartment.Why does Nat have an extra apartment? I uh.... this was poorly planned, I'm sorry.





	Lucky People

Natalya hadn’t been to her and Adeline’s old apartment for a few weeks. After her last visit, she realized she didn’t really want to be there, remembering everything. She would always stay for hours, reliving their relationship. So she decided to leave the past in the past. The present was what mattered now. So she’d try to ignore it every time she drove by, resisting that magnet that tried to bring her back.

She was with a few old friends, touring each of their countries. Today, they were in Minsk, her capital. As they walked around she saw something the others didn’t seem to notice: all the happy couples walking around, pointing out everything excitedly. She didn’t mind much, but all the little things reminded her of Adeline. She was Natalya’s first love, and even after all these years, the only one she had needed.

“Hey, look, look!” someone shouted, pointing at them. “Is that Natalya Arlovskaya? You know, the lady who made that really popular painting a few years back… the one called _Blonde_?”

“Shh, don’t point!” another one said. Then, dropping their voice, they added, “That totally is her, oh my gosh!” Natalya smiled. She’d forgotten that her work became popular, what with all the politics going on the past few years. It was a nice change to be known for her art, instead of being the representation of the nation of Belarus.

It seemed the others had heard it, too, for Lovino suggested they go to the museum to see her painting. Antonio and Gilbert agreed, as they’d never seen it before, and Arthur complied, wanting to support his best friend.

Natalya sat on her couch, thinking. After a while she decided to go back to the apartment, so she drove over to the house, looking around at the scenery. Natalya was slightly disappointed that nothing had changed, though she couldn’t understand why. _It takes years for these things to happen_ , she thought. _Don’t expect everything to move as quickly as you do._ She took her keys, unlocked the door and stepped inside. Then, she looked around. The furniture was still in good condition, though very dusty, as were most of the other things in the house. Natalya’s art room was filled with tarps, dried paint, and many canvases, just like last time.

Finally she walked into the kitchen, and saw a bright green Post-it note on the counter. How odd, she thought, I didn’t see this last time I was here. She picked up the note, which read:

_Let’s be lucky people, together. It’s you and me against the world._

Crumpling the note, and smiling sadly, Natalya whispered, “You were always meant to be lucky. But I never was.”

**Author's Note:**

> y u h i'm back
> 
> Natalya is, as always, Belarus, and again, Adeline is Nyo!France, also as always.  
> Lovino is Romano, Antonio is Spain, Gilbert is Prussia, and Arthur is England. I've liked the idea of them just hanging out for a while.
> 
> A continuation of Painting to Forget, I guess.
> 
> Oh yeah, and one more thing: thanks to Lotus_Dumpling for beta reading this! You're the best!


End file.
